


Meeting the Parents

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: After the War is over, Harry and Hermione decide to get her parents back.





	Meeting the Parents

Two years after the fall of Voldemort and the end of what was called the Blood War now, Harry and Hermione found themselves in Mackay, Australia, at a small house on Shakespeare street. After another epic row Ron had again abandoned Hermione, and she had broke the engagement off for good now. Harry sided with her on this, which cost him his relationship with Ginny.  
Somehow neither Harry or Hermione were that broken up by it, and to get away from it all they decided to finally go look for Hermione's parents together.

Hermione hesitated at the front door.  
"Harry, are you sure about this? What if they don't remember me at all?"

"Oh Hermione, you're a brilliant witch. I'm sure you can undo the spell correctly, and they'll forgive you for sure. If not, I'm here to support you."

"Thank you Harry," she kissed him on the cheek, then rang the doorbell.

"Yes, can I help you?" Wendell Wilkins opened the door, then took a step back in surprise. The young woman standing there looked remarkably like a younger version of his Monica.

Hermione was overcome by conflicting emotions, so Harry spoke first. "Mr Wilkins, can we come in? We've got some important information for you."

"You're from Britain? What brings you to us? And may I have your names?"

"Yes sir, and oh of course. This is Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter. Please, can we come inside? Is your wife at home?"

"Come in," Wendell found himself saying. Something about the two seemed trustworthy. "Monica is upstairs with Laertes, I'll call her down."

"Laertes?" Hermione asked, having trouble finding her voice.

"Our little boy," Wendell smiled. "He had his first birthday last week." Hermione passed out, Harry catching her just in time.

"Is she quite all right?" Wendell asked a little worried. "Here, take her over to the sofa please..."

"She'll be fine sir, it's just a bit of a shock for her," Harry said encouragingly. He laid her down, then sat on the sofa as well and gently placed her head on his lap.  
"Please, why don't you go get your wife? I'll take care of my– of Hermione."

Wendell hesitated a moment, then went upstairs to get his better half.

–-

"I'm so sorry for making you worry like that," Hermione apologized. Her eyes were transfixed on the little brown-haired boy playing with blocks besides the sofa.

"That's okay dear," Monica nodded. "Your boyfriend took care of you."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," Hermione blurted out. "Harry's just a friend." She didn't notice the shadow crossing over Harry's face, but Wendell and Monica did. They shared a look of understanding, 'poor boy'.

"Now that we're all awake," Wendell began, eliciting a blush from Hermione, "why don't you tell us why you came here?"

"First... please promise not to freak out?" Hermione said in a soft tone.

"Why would we? Are you two in trouble somehow?" Wendell asked them.

"No, not that... oh Merlin, might as well get it over with," Hermione sighed. She took her wand out, and as the Wilkins looked on with interest, waved it, speaking: " _Restituere Cogatitationes_ ". The Dog-Latin spell left her wand, and a ball of light entered the foreheads of both Wilkins.

Damocles Granger blinked twice. Emma Granger closed her eyes a bit longer as a lifetime's worth of memories restored itself. Hermione held on to Harry's arm for support, scared of what their reaction would be. Harry suppressed a wince as his best friend crushed his arm. Laertes happily built a tower.

"Oh... well... hello there Hermione," Damocles said in a neutral tone. "Young lady, you are grounded."

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are in so much trouble young lady," Emma said in a louder tone.

"Please sir, madam, she only meant to –" Harry tried, but Damocles interrupted him.

"Harry, I appreciate you supporting your friend, but this is a family issue. Could you take Lae to the kitchen and keep him occupied while my wife and I talk to the daughter that thought it okay to steal our identities and send us to the other side of the world?"

Hermione winced at the words and tone they were said in, but nodded. "Please Harry? It'll be okay, I'm sure..."

"All right Hermione," Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for encouragement, and bent down to pick up Laertes. He didn't notice Hermione blushing as she softly cradled her cheek.

–-

A red-faced Hermione stepped into the kitchen half an hour or so later. "Harry? How's Laertes... my little brother doing?"

"He's getting a bit tired I think," Harry replied. The little boy was 'reading' a toddler's book. "How did things go?"

"Daddy and mummy understood why I did it I think... but they said I should be punished," Hermione looked at the floor. "Could you come with me please? I'll take Laertes."  
She bent down and caught the toddler's attention. "Hi Lae, I'm your big sister," she smiled at him. Laertes babbled something, and let himself be picked up.

The two-plus-one went back to the living room. Hermione handed Laertes over to her mother, then sat down on the sofa. Harry plopped down next to her.

"Well Harry, my daughter explained everything. I can't say I am happy about what she did, but I understand it," Damocles said. "Luckily Hermione understands that she was wrong not to ask us first, and has apologized."

"That's great sir," Harry beamed. "Did she mention we had spoken to the Australian Magical Ministry, and they would help you and your wife – and son I guess – return to England?"

"Call me Dan Harry," Hermione's father answered him. "And yes she mentioned it."

"What my husband neglected to say so far – and hi Harry, call me Emma please –," his wife cut in, "Is that while we will forgive Hermione, she does need to be punished. Isn't that right dear?"

Hermione had her head down still, and mumbled "yes mummy."

"Now since she claimed that at nineteen she is too old for me to do it, I'm hoping you can help us Harry," Dan offered.

"Err... I'm not sure what you mean sir– Dan," Harry hesitatingly said.

"Harry, we believe in the axiom 'Spare the rod, spoil the child,'" Emma explained. "Whenever Hermione did something really wrong growing up, we'd talk things through, then punish her."

Hermione said in a small voice: "Harry, please... it would be really weird if daddy were the one to punish me this time, so could you? Please?"

"You want me to spank you?" Harry squeaked out.

"More than you'd believe," Hermione mumbled, then louder: "Yess..." Her face red, she looked down again at her fidgeting hands. Harry meanwhile stared at her with open mouth.

"Well Harry, seems you have things well in hand," Damocles broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'd better call the clinic, tell them they'll need to find a new dentist... sounds like we're moving back to England soon."

"Remember dear, you said fifty was fair. Harry seems a little lost, so help him through it," Emma gave her daughter a weird look as she picked up Lae and followed her husband upstairs.

"I... I've never spanked before," Harry admitted. "The Dursleys... they just cuffed me on the ear, or threw me around. Dudley of course never got punished... do you really want me to do this?"

"I'd rather you do it than daddy," Hermione admitted. "Just... do what I say, okay?"  
Still blushing heavily she took her wand, and conjured a leather paddle, handing it to Harry.  
"Just... alternate cheeks okay? I'll tell you when you can begin."

Harry took the paddle wordlessly, flummoxed still. Hermione got up from the couch, and took Harry by the hand. She lead him to the kitchen.  
"Sit down there okay?" she indicated an armless chair. Harry sat down, and Hermione laid down over his knees. His eyes caught her rear as it stuck up invitingly, covered by her tight blue jeans.  
"Give... give me a few spanks on each cheek okay? Slow to start," Hermione's voice came from down and to the left.

Harry took the leather paddle firmly in hand, and gave her left cheek a soft slap with it.

"Oh come on Harry, harder. You want me to learn my lesson don't you?" Hermione complained.

Harry raised his arm again, and landed the paddle on her right cheek, a bit harder.

"Harry James, I am not made of glass," Hermione complained. "Can't you do this for me? Please, I can't bear the thought of having to ask daddy."

"If you're sure," Harry raised his hand again, and hesitated. Taking a breath to steady himself, he landed it on her right cheek, with an audible _SMACK_.

He heard a strong intake of breath. "That's better Harry... like that."

Again his arm went up, and this time 'left' got a good _SMACK_. He had to admit it felt nice how her body tensed when he spanked her, and this encouraged him to continue: _SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_.  
"Is this okay Hermione?" Harry asked her. She was remarkably silent for the past four smacks.

"I'm not... not really feeling it," Hermione admitted.

Harry looked her over, and saw the likely problem. "Stand up Hermione, and put your hands on your head."

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione wondered, as she complied.

"You want me to spank you properly, right?" Hermione nodded. "Then do as I say."  
Harry started to unbutton her jeans, hearing a sharp intake of breath again. But Hermione let him unbutton it, then pull it down her legs.  
"Right foot," Harry instructed, and she raised her foot, letting him strip the jeans of one leg. The other followed, and she was standing there with her back to him, wearing skimpy pink knickers.  
"Back over my lap," Harry ordered.

He admired her shapely bum as it wriggled on his leg, and wondered what might have been if he had seen her as a girl before the Yule Ball. Hermione evidently got tired of waiting after a bit, and she wriggled her arse a bit more.

"Oh, right," Harry rose from his thoughts. "Ready to begin again?"

"Yes Harry," Hermione said in a small voice. Harry raised his arm, and landed the paddle hard on her panty-clad cheek. Hermione tensed, then breathed out slowly. _SMACK_ , went the paddle again. Feeling her wriggle on his lap, Harry began to get really uncomfortable as he felt himself grow hard. As he landed a series of smacks on her bum, Hermione's cheeks began to slowly turn into a red colour. Then Harry noticed his right leg was beginning to feel a little wet.  
Harry paused the spanks, and placed his right hand over her bum. Hermione let out a moan as his hand connected with the tender flesh.  
"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Harry wondered out loud. His hand daringly moved down, and his fingers came across the wet front of her underwear.  
"You really _are_ enjoying this..."

"Harry... spank me. We're not done yet," Hermione huskily answered him.

"Bad, bad girl..." Harry grinned, not that she could see, and placed both his hands on her bum. His fingers got the elastic on the side of her knickers, and in a quick move pulled them down. Hermione moaned loudly as the fabric slid over her spanked flesh.  
"Time for the last ones I think," Harry took the paddle back in hand, and placed her back in position.

"It really stings my bottom," Hermione mentioned.

"Good, that means it's working. Now stop wriggling, and take your punishment like a good girl," Harry ordered. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, the paddle came down. Hermione responded by moans and wriggling. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK... her bum was a beautiful glowing red now.  
"Have you learned your lesson young lady?" Harry half growled at her. He put away the paddle, and rubbed her arse.

"Ooooohh yesss... thank you..." Hermione half moaned, half spoke. She carefully stood up. Harry's eyes were transfixed to her naked lower half...

"Bad girl, you made my pants all wet," Harry said after a pause.

"Well know I'd better take care of that then don't I?" Hermione huskily answered him. She carefully got down on her knees, and opened his fly. "Oh my... that looks painful," she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Harry nodded, and she opened his pants, then slid them down his legs.  
"Merlin Harry, how could you keep that from me all these years?" Slowly she took his member in her hand, and looked at him again. Harry just nodded, and she licked the tip.  
"Hmmm... tasty," she decided. Harry let out a moan as she took the head into her mouth.

Upstairs, Laertes had been put to bed, tired from the day playing. Damocles embraced Emma from behind as they heard a loud moan coming from below.

"Sounds like they moved to the kitchen table," Emma said with a giggle.

"Like mother like daughter, that's where we made little Laertes I think," Damocles said with a grin. "I can't believe that she wanted us to tell Harry we used to spank her."

"It's a harmless little kink," Emma grinned. "As I recall from just last week, you don't mind spanking little me either..."

"Hardly punishment though is it? Harry's crazy for her, that much is obvious, and it's not like our girl is complaining." A loud, "Oh yes Harry!" from below confirmed that.

"Are you kidding? She'll be sore for days, enough time to think," Emma had an evil look. "Now you'd best throw me on your bed mister, or I'm starting without you..."  
Damocles needn't be told twice.

–-

Six months later, a flight attendant took the passports of the family standing in front of her counter. Damocles and Emma Granger with young Laertes would be flying to the UK, together with Harry and Hermione Potter. It warmed her heart to see such a happy family: Mrs Potter was obviously the daughter of the Grangers, and her husband was so attentive of her. Judging by the protruding stomach of the younger woman, the Potters would soon be seeing a child of their own.


End file.
